Take Me Flying
by Lilly-sama
Summary: It was only the first day, and yet she was straining herself so hard, even though she was clearly out of energy. Seeing Videl so discouraged that she wasn't able to fly yet, Gohan can't help offering to take her flying, wanting to show her what it's like to be soaring through the sky. It was odd how such a tiny detail could change so much. Rated M for a reason. ;) OneShot.


_**Take Me Flying**_

Frowning deeply in concentration, Videl tried to hover higher. Sweat trickled down her forehead and temples as she focused on her goal, directing her energy underneath her feet like Gohan had instructed earlier. Her feet were only a few inches from the ground, and while her teacher kept commenting on how fast she was learning to master her _ki_, the girl wasn't satisfied at all. Although Gohan taught both Goten and her at the same time, the seven year old boy was already able to fly freely in the sky, albeit quite clumsily. It was always better than her, who didn't seem to be able to do better than hover a few inches off the ground.

With a deep sigh, she touched the ground. She barely heard her classmate's praise; she didn't seem to notice the setting sun, either, as after only a few moments of catching her breath, the stubborn fighter focused back on flying.

Her feet hovered slightly, but it was becoming more and more difficult to stay still above the ground. Nonetheless, Videl only focused harder: her eyes squinted to slits, her brows deeply furrowed, her jaw clenched tightly, she tried her hardest to hover higher. Her efforts were in vain, however, as instead of going higher, the girl only descended, touching the grass soon after.

Panting heavily, she fell on her hands and knees in exhaustion. She gritted her teeth, angry at her own uselessness. Why was it so hard? Why could Gohan and Goten fly so easily, while she was glued to the ground? Why was she so weak?

"Hey now, what's the matter?" Gohan asked softly, crouched down next to her.

She shook her head, and then she stood up. Her head felt somewhat dizzy as she did, and her legs didn't seem to be able to support her weight all of a sudden, and Videl felt herself falling back to the ground.

Two strong arms wrapped solidly about her waist, preventing the impact, and Videl looked up to meet a pair of pitch black eyes that were filled with concern.

"I think we should call it a day," Gohan suggested, frowning slightly in obvious worry as he let go of her. "It's getting late, and you need to rest."

"I do not! I'm perfectly fine!" Videl suddenly exclaimed, frustrated at her lack of progress.

"The sun is setting, Videl," the young hero pointed out. "And you do need to rest. You're exhausted, and that's completely normal after using your_ ki _so much for the first time."

"But…!" Her voice trailed off and she crossed her arms, pouting. She hated it when he was right; it made her feel like a child.

He chuckled at her pout. "You did great today Videl, really. For someone who's never even heard of _ki_ before, you sure learned to use it quickly."

Videl frowned at his compliment, herself thinking the opposite. She was sure that Gohan was just trying to make her feel better. And the reason of her belief just happened to fly by.

"Gohan! Gohan, look at me! I'm a birdy! I'm a birdy! Wheeee…!"

The tall boy looked up at his soaring younger brother and sweat-dropped, knowing that his words have just lost their impact thanks to the display of the little half-Saiyan. He really did mean it though. He truly believed that Videl was very talented. He just couldn't tell her that he and Goten had a natural advantage.

"I sure did," she muttered bitterly, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Ah, but Goten's known how to use his _ki_ for years!" Gohan explained quickly, nonetheless trying to make her believe him. "He's already comfortable using it and just didn't know how to fly, while you only learned that _ki_ existed today; that really _is _impressive!"

"Save it," she said annoyed, obviously not believing him. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, it's only making me feel worse." Videl sighed, playing with her right pigtail distractedly. "I'm just so disappointed that I'm still not able to fly."

He felt a pang in his heart at the sadness in her eyes. He hated seeing Videl like this, and for some reason, Gohan felt that he would do anything to see her smile.

"Do you want to go flying?" he blurted out the words before he could stop himself. She looked at him in surprise.

"You mean… with you?" she asked slowly. Gohan swallowed. He didn't know what had possessed him to suggest it, but now there was no going back.

Besides, how could he back down now when she looked at him with such hope in her big, shining blue eyes?

"Yeah, with me. I can carry you while I fly, to show you what you'll be able to do soon," he explained, and felt an odd fluttering sensation in his stomach as her face lit up and her lips broke into a wide smile.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile of his own. "But no more training for today alright? Especially when you get home."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright, _teacher_."

Gohan grinned, glad that Videl was in a better mood now. He patted her head playfully. "Good."

Videl tried to look annoyed but couldn't help grinning back at him. Sometimes, Gohan really did make her feel like a child, and it wasn't helping that he was so much taller than her.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's go."

Next thing she knew, he got behind her and wrapped his toned arms around her waist. Her heartbeat picked up as his rock-hard body was pressed up to her back, her face flushing involuntarily. His warmth washed over her, and his soft breath brushed against her ear when he whispered, "Ready?" causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Videl could only nod her head, and the next moment, her feet left the ground as Gohan started hovering, slowing getting higher and higher; she watched as the meadow below them got further and further away, the way he was holding her giving the impression that she was flying by herself.

And then the speed increased and they were soaring through the sky, doing some loops along the way. Videl laughed, stretching out her arms like wings and took in the sight of their blurry surrounding.

"Having fun?" chuckled Gohan, his breath tickling her ear. Videl blushed slightly, but her board grin didn't waver.

"Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Faster, Gohan! Fly faster!"

"Alright!" he laughed, and suddenly they shot through the sky like a cannonball. Videl had to close her eyes because of the wind but she didn't mind. Her cheeks were starting to hurt because of how wide she was grinning, but even so she just couldn't take it off of her face. She felt so happy, so free. She couldn't wait to be able to fly like that by herself.

"How long till I'm able to fly by myself?" she shouted over the wild wind.

"Soon!" he shouted back in response. "You're really talented, Videl. And I'm not just saying that; I truly think so."

Her cheeks reddened in delight, this time believing him. "Thanks, Gohan," she said, looking over her shoulder to meet his eyes. He grinned at her and tightened his arms around her.

"Anytime."

The sun had set and the sky was darkening, and a few stars started dotting the sky among the clouds. But neither Gohan nor Videl wanted to part ways and go home just yet. They were having too much fun to stop so soon.

The weather wasn't on their side, however. Although the sky had been clear and cloudless while they were training a few hours ago, heavy, grey clouds had slowly taken over the blue, and now that night was falling less and less stars were visible in the sky. But the flying pair had noticed none of that, and so when drops of rain started to pour down on them it took them completely by surprise.

"Aahh! What the hell?" exclaimed Videl, as Gohan skidded to a halt in mid-air.

"There must be some shelter we could use around here somewhere," he said. "I'm going to land, OK?"

They soon touched ground again and Gohan grabbed Videl's hand, starting to run while they looked around them. The tall trees surrounding them were providing them some protection against the pouring rain, but they still needed to find something better. Unfortunately, only trees and boulders passed by them as they ran.

"Look! That should do," said Gohan, but he was pointing at the hill in front of them which Videl doubted suited their current need of shelter.

Or so she thought. A blue light surrounded his hand and he shot it at the tall cliff. Like Goten had done earlier today, Videl remembered. As Gohan led her inside the fair-sized hole in the rocky cliff, the girl idly wondered if she could learn to do those blast things, too.

It was like he'd created a small cave. It wasn't very big and they couldn't stand fully while inside, but at least it was dry. Gohan sat down and leaned back against the rocky wall, letting out a sigh as his hand ruffled his damp black spikes. Videl knelt down beside him, and then sneezed.

"You shouldn't stay in those wet clothes," Gohan advised. "You'll get sick."

She was about to retort something in reply but her words were caught in her throat and her eyes were glued on Gohan, as the muscular young man started taking off his top. Her lips parted slightly and her face burned up. Videl swallowed.

"I – I'm fine," she said, turning away from him and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"But you'll get sick, Videl," he insisted, moving closer to her. "You can't stay like that."

"It's alright," she said stubbornly. "I never get sick."

"Well then, better not start now. What will you do if you're sick during the tournament?"

She bit down her lip and glanced at him over her shoulder. Bad move. He was only in his underwear now. Damn, he was _hot_ - he was so ripped, so perfectly sculpted. Her face got completely red.

"I can't just get in my underwear in front of you," she blurted out in a hushed voice.

"Oh. Right." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, seeming to realize that he was half-naked, himself. "Then I'll turn around, alright?"

Gohan turned his back to her and closed his eyes for good measure. With his overdeveloped senses, however, he could feel any change in the air, any movement she made as Videl proceeded to strip her clothes. He could feel that she was slowly removing her shirt, and the teen blushed as he couldn't help picturing her doing it, behind him. Her boots followed, and then her socks. Lastly, she took off her biker shorts.

He stayed where he was and kept his eyes closed. He was glad his back was to her since he was blushing so much. Videl would be so mad if she knew he had been able to sense anything she'd done as if he had looked. But then he frowned, hearing her shivering behind him.

"Videl? Are you OK?" he asked worriedly, willing himself not to turn around.

"I'm f-f-fine," she uttered, her teeth chattering.

"You don't sound fine to me." Gohan sighed, and scratched his hair in uneasiness. "Look, I know you don't want me to see you but the only way to keep each other warm is to—"

"No!" she cried out, cutting him off. "N-No way! I'm not letting y-you see me, let alone t-t-touch me when I-I'm only in my u-underwear!"

"You're freezing, Videl!" he retorted, though he still didn't turn around. "I can _hear_ your teeth chattering. Let me just hold you. I promise I won't do anything funny."

She didn't say anything in reply. He knew she had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to keep warm by rubbing her skin, but she was still freezing.

"Videl, please. I don't want you to get sick."

He heard her heave out a sigh, and turn her back to him. "Fine…"

Cracking a smile, Gohan turned around and moved towards the girl. He tried to ignore the heat on his cheeks and he really, really tried not to stare at her damp, naked skin. He gulped, his eyes running from her shoulders, along her back – he forcefully shut his eyes tightly before his gaze could move any lower, and reached his arms out to wrap them around her, holding her close.

She let out a sigh, but this time it sounded more content. He opened his eyes but kept them fixated on the ceiling of the cave, willing himself not to think of Videl's soft, curvy body pressed all against him.

"Thanks," Videl said softly, as he shared his warmth with her. She looked up to catch his eyes, but he was stubbornly staring upwards, his face bright red. She cracked a smile. How sweet. Gohan was such a gentleman – she shouldn't have doubted him.

A loud cracking sound resounded, making her jump slightly. Gohan looked down at her and smiled. "Scared of the storm?" he teased.

"It just surprised me," she said, rolling her eyes.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. His hand touched her forehead, as if checking for her temperature. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever, at least."

"Of course not," she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I told you I never get sick, didn't I."

Her breath was caught in her throat, however, when his hand slowly moved to cup her cheek. "That's good," he whispered.

Videl swallowed, feeling drawn to him as he kept his stare fixated on her. Her face flushed increasingly and her heart fluttered madly in her chest, while Gohan seemed to get closer. His hand moved again, undoing her left pigtail, and then the right one. His fingers ran through her wet locks, combing her hair gently.

"Let me try something," he said in a hoarse voice. His hand then glowed in a soft light, and Videl closed her eyes while the heat emanating from his hand dried her hair.

"Feels nice," she breathed out, basking in his warmth.

Gohan smiled, his cheeks tinting a pale pink while he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her. He'd always thought Videl was pretty, but god, right now she was simply the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. His mouth parted slightly as his gaze lowered to her lips, feeling a sudden urge to kiss her.

"You're beautiful," he uttered out, his voice barely a whisper.

Her eyes fluttered open and Gohan felt a tug at his chest. Even in the darkness of the cave, her blue eyes were so bright and lovely; so gorgeous. She looked away then, her face flaring up in apparent embarrassment.

"Oh, hey, it's almost stopped raining," she said, looking outside the cave where, indeed, it was raining less and less. It was only a matter of minutes now until the rain stopped completely.

Gohan turned his head and followed her gaze. An odd pang tugged at his heart for some reason as he watched the rain subside little by little. "I guess I could dry our clothes, too."

He detached himself from Videl and turned to the garments laid out on the rocky floor of the cave, aiming his hand towards them and using his energy to slowly heat them up until they were dry.

"That's pretty amazing," said Videl, taking hold of her now dry shirt in wonder.

Gohan felt his face flare up completely as his eyes involuntarily wandered over her body. She was still holding her shirt and didn't notice at all, while the boy let his gaze linger on her cleavage, her shoulders, along her arms. And then her breasts again, barely covered by her white sport bra, before lowering his eyes to her toned stomach, her thighs…

Gah…her skin looked so soft…

He gulped, feeling like his whole being was burning with lust. She looked so beautiful, so desirable and sexy. He willed himself not to move an inch, not to reach out for her, not to pull her to him and hold her close. He forced himself to refrain his urge to kiss her, touch her, breathe in her scent…

But his body seemed to have a mind of its own and moved against his better judgment. He was kneeling in front of her before he knew what he was doing, took hold of her small hand; she looked up at him, confusion and uncertainty reflecting in her blue eyes.

"Videl…" he whispered despite himself, his chest heaving in and out as he seemed to have trouble breathing. He swallowed hard, using his other hand to cup her cheek.

"Y-Yeah?" she said, her breath hitching while her eyes stayed fixated on him.

"I…" He swallowed again, but his mouth was still so dry. "I really want to kiss you."

When did his face move so close to hers? Why couldn't he control himself? She whispered his name and closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly. His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage as he stared at her.

She was letting him. She was actually willing, and visibly giving him permission to kiss her.

Slowly, he pushed her backward until she lay on her back, and hovered on top of her, reveling in the sight of her; her closed eyes, her inviting lips, her heaving chest, her flushed skin. The same, palpable anticipation that seemed to take hold of both of them.

While his left hand stayed on her cheek, Gohan placed the right one just below her chest, slowing inching down, along her waist and to her hip. His hand kept going lower, touching her smooth thigh, and then moved up again. All the while his face had slowly gotten closer, their panting breaths mingling as barely no space at all was left between their lips.

At last, he closed the distance completely and felt a shiver run along his spine and down to his toes, while his thirst for her only got stronger. He kissed her deep and hard, hungrily devouring her luscious lips. She moaned, and Gohan idly wondered when his tongue got inside her mouth.

Kissing her… It was nothing like he'd ever felt before. It was the most powerful, the most amazing feeling. Kissing Videl didn't compare with anything – yet the more he kissed her, the less satisfied he got.

He just couldn't get enough of it. He needed more.

His lips left hers and moved to her neck, licking, nibbling at her skin while the girl under him gasped and moaned in delight. Both of his hands moved on her hips, and his lips got lower, trailing kisses all over her cleavage. His right hand then slid upwards, along her stomach, and cupped her breast over her bra. Videl's breathing hitched, and she moved her legs to encircle his waist, while his large hand fondled with her soft, firm breast and his mouth suckled on her skin at the base of her chest.

She moaned his name, her tone pleading. She was panting hard, her fingers tightly gripping his black spikes, keeping his head where it was. Gohan felt a burning sensation wash over him, and particularly on his face and crotch. He was vaguely aware that they might be going too fast. But god, Videl tasted and felt so damn _good_ – he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He removed his other hand from her hip and boldly went under her bra to grope both of her breasts directly, eliciting short gasps and cries of pleasure from the beautiful girl lying under him.

Argh… so soft…

She lifted his head to kiss him again, her legs tightening around his midsection. His erection pressed harder between her legs, and Videl started rubbing herself all against him; a tingling tension was building up from the friction, and Gohan was itching to tear out her underwear and—

He stilled completely, appalled by his own thoughts. He wanted to _fuck_ her, that's what he'd been about to think; that he wanted to rip out the last barrier of clothing between them and _thrust his dick deep inside of her._

What. The. _Hell_.

He pulled back from the kiss and tried to move away from her, but her legs were still tightly bound around his hips. He looked down at her, seeing that she was watching him, breathless, confusion and lust reading in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him back towards her. It took all of his self-control not to give in and capture her lips savagely.

"I, I think we've gone too far," he said, willing himself mentally not to let her gorgeous eyes draw him in again.

But he wanted her so badly. Would it really be that bad if he… if they…?

"Have we?" she said, a small, disappointed smile forming on her lips. Reluctantly, she detached her legs from around him and let them rest on the ground.

A dry lump formed in his throat and Gohan tried to swallow it. Ah, why must she be so beautiful? It certainly wasn't making it easy for him to pull away from her.

"I… I really want you, though," he breathed out, ashamed of his lack of willpower. He lowered his head and their foreheads touched. "I really, really want you. I've never felt anything like this before."

"I haven't either," she whispered.

"We've known each other for such a short time, too..."

"Yeah…"

They stayed like this, their eyes closed, as they basked in each other's body heat. She was so tiny, so soft; her body was so beautifully toned and curvy. He breathed in her sweet, fruity scent – it was so… intoxicating.

"We should…" he uttered out forcefully. "We should get going."

Videl bit her lip and, as reluctantly as him, agreed. "Yeah, it's getting late."

They slowly detached themselves from each other, both unwilling to part ways so soon. But despite how they were feeling, they turned away from each other and proceeded to get dressed.

Gohan took her hand and they both crawled out of the cave. Then they stood there, still holding hands, watching one another in the somewhat tense, awkward silence.

The night sky was still pretty cloudy after the rain and seeing as they were in the middle of nowhere, it was quite dark outside. They were both pretty used to the darkness by now, however, so Gohan had no trouble at all seeing that Videl was smiling up at him.

"Would you take me flying again?"

The question took him by surprise, but sure enough a grin stretched out his lips. "Anytime," he replied, and pulled Videl to him to pick her up like a bride. "I'll fly you home then."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and just as he lifted from the ground, he gave her a short, gentle kiss on the lips. Videl smiled blissfully, before resting her head on his shoulder while they hovered higher and higher.

Then he took off like a bullet, grinning goofily while Videl tightened her hold around his neck, her soft body pressing against him in that perfect fit.

"Hey Videl?" he called, flying somewhat slower as he caught her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing," he said, and she looked at him in exaggerated suspicion.

"Go on," she said.

"That even after you learn how to fly properly," he said, "you'll still let me take you flying."

A broad smile lit up her face, and Videl grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, causing Gohan to stop in mid-air as he responded enthusiastically.

"Always," she whispered in reply. "You can take me flying anytime you want."

He grinned, leaning over for another kiss. "Thanks. I would've have missed it too much otherwise, really."

She giggled against his lips. "Tell me about it."

He took his time to get her home, having fun looping and swooping and racing into the night sky along the way. Videl's clear, melodic laughter filled the air, and the grin on his face was so wide it hurt his cheeks – but he couldn't care less. He was flying with the most beautiful girl snuggled up to him. What was there to complain about?

As he hovered high above the mansion that was her home, Gohan kissed her lips one last time, savoring the taste and feel of her for as long as he could.

So good… It was just too good. He could never get tired of kissing her.

He landed gently by the gates surrounding the luxurious building, willing himself to let go of Videl. Sighing softly to himself, he released his hold on his… (girl?) friend and let her stand on her own two feet.

"Well… goodnight," he said softly, wishing he didn't have to go at all.

"Goodnight, Gohan." She used her energy to hover on her own and pecked him softly on the lips. "And thank you. For everything."

She was about to walk away but he instinctively held her back, grabbing her wrist. She turned to him again and gave him a questioning smile.

"What time do you want to come over tomorrow?" he asked. "I can pick you up if you want."

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "You mean, fly me over to your place?" He nodded his head, a silly smile on his lips. "Then come pick me up at seven. I want to start early."

"No problem."

They shared one last kiss – this time for real – and Gohan watched as Videl walked away until she was safely inside the mansion. Sighing in content, his gaze lingered some more on the door she just walked through, and then he took off, going back home.

Looking out of the window, Videl smiled dreamily as she watched Gohan become a tiny speck in the dark sky before disappearing completely. She couldn't wait to be able to fly on her own. But, if she was being completely honest, she wouldn't have minded at all if she could've kept Gohan as her only means of transportation. Somehow, she doubted it would feel as amazing to be flying by herself as it did whenever Gohan would take her flying.

Humming to herself, she turned away from the window and happily skipped her way to her room. Tomorrow really couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open. He sat up, stretched out his arms and yawned, glancing at his bedside clock. He gave a smile, and proceeded to get ready. It was six o'clock, so he was the first one to be up this morning. Quietly, he stepped out of his bedroom, making sure not to wake Goten, and tip-toed through the silent house until he reached the front door. He'd already let his mother know, last night, that he would go pick Videl up, so he needn't worry about his mom freaking out that he was gone.

As the young man rose to the sky and activated his superhero suit on his watch, a silly smile formed on his lips. His thoughts were filled of the beautiful dark-haired girl he was meeting up with; of the prospect of flying with her again, and of kissing her again – and touching her again, breathing in her intoxicating scent again. The memory of the night before, in that dark cave, was still very vivid in his mind. Gohan swallowed and his face flushed, as images of all that had happened filled his head. He really, really wanted to kiss Videl again – rather sooner than later. In his haste to get to her, his speed picked up without him noticing and he tore through the air, his red cape flapping wildly behind him. In no time at all he was already in Satan City.

In fact, he was thirty minutes early.

Well, there was no helping it now, and he couldn't wait to see Videl anyway. Grinning to himself, Gohan followed the same path he'd taken last night when he'd flown Videl home, and soon after he landed on top of the roof of the Satan mansion.

He deactivated his suit, now back in his dark blue training outfit, and pondered on his next move. Somehow, ringing the doorbell didn't seem like a smart thing to do, but finding Videl's bedroom among the fifty or so rooms in that giant house didn't look easy either.

Well, although she wasn't fighting, since Videl was close by it shouldn't be too difficult to locate her by her _ki_ signature. With that idea in mind, Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated, his mind singling out each of the life forces in the house, one by one. There were a lot of people in there, in fact, who Gohan supposed were mostly house workers. Mr. Satan's _ki_ was quite easy to make out; Videl's was stronger, however, and luckily she seemed to be awake already, despite how early he was.

He hovered around the building until he reached her bedroom, and set foot on her balcony. The curtains were drawn but the glass door was open; he could hear some rock music coming from inside. Gohan knocked on the casement before pulling apart some of the curtains, taking a look inside.

And all air left his lungs.

Turning her back to him was Videl, only clad in white cotton panties. She didn't seem to have heard him knocking and didn't turn around; she grabbed the bra laid on her bed and proceeded to put it on. Gohan felt a wild fire burn in the pit of his stomach. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of her; he was frozen on the spot, rapidly flaring up, and swallowed hard. She looked so gorgeous and sexy – the sight of her like this, was literally taking his breath away.

He felt before he saw her turn to the window, and quickly hid himself before she caught sight of him, peeping at her like some pervert. Well, he figured after last night she might not really mind, seeing as she had been alright letting him grope her, but Gohan didn't want to take a chance and make her mad.

Breathing deeply to calm his pounding heart, the teen waited in the balcony for five more minutes before knocking on the windowpane, this time without pushing away the curtains.

She was already dressed when she answered him, only needing to put on socks and her boots. Her loose hair was damp, the fresh smell of shampoo invading his nostrils. Gohan felt his heart melt at the sight of her bright, beautiful smile, and without thinking, without even uttering a word of greeting, he cupped her face and bent down to kiss her lips.

Man, he'd really missed this feeling too much.

"Hello to you, too," she said, smiling playfully up at him as they pulled back.

"I've missed you," he said, gazing lovingly at her. She blushed and rolled her eyes, pulling away from his embrace to go back in her room.

"You're so corny," she said, and sat on her bed to put her socks on.

Gohan followed her inside and, feeling a little shy, took a look around him, suddenly self-conscious that he was standing in Videl's bedroom. It was a pretty simple decorated room, really, despite how big it was. It looked kind of empty and impersonal, with no pictures, no posters, nothing to show what her personal interests were. There was her bed, two bedside tables on either side of it, a desk by the window, a couch on the opposite wall, and a bookcase next to it. A door, slightly ajar, seemed to lead to her bathroom, and another one was wide open and showed part of her walk-in closet. The third door, which was closed, must've been the entrance to her room. All in all it was really simple, but somehow Gohan liked it. It showed Videl's little interest in materialism in spite of her wealth. Somehow it made him feel closer to her. Although, he wouldn't have minded to catch a glimpse of the things she liked.

"I like your room," he said, turning to look back at her; she was done putting on her boots and was now combing her damp hair with her fingers.

"Really? I didn't put much effort into decorating it though," she said, amusement dancing in her blue eyes.

Gohan grinned and walked over to her bed, sitting down next to her. "That's what I like about it."

He reached for her face, and Videl closed her eyes, a content sigh escaping her rosy lips as he used his_ ki _to slowly dry her hair.

"That's so much nicer than my hairdryer," she whispered.

Wordlessly, Gohan gently pushed Videl back onto the bed and bent down, kissing her cheek, and then trailing his lips to her jaw, behind her ear, on her neck. Her breathing became heavier. They bodies were pressed together, deliciously close; her scent was driving him mad with desire, and Gohan pulled back slightly. He watched her; her half-lidded eyes, her heaving chest, her parted lips… Unable to resist, he bent down again and captured them, his tongue easily getting access into her mouth and meeting her own, wet muscle in delectation.

He'd missed this way, way too much.

Panting hard, he pulled away slightly, his lust-filled eyes meeting hers. "You're too beautiful," he whispered, breathless.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Then, in a blur of movement, Videl ended up on top of him, straddling his midsection while her hands moved down, untying his belt and slipping under his top. He let out a groan, muffled by her lips, as her slender fingers ran along his toned torso, up and down his hard abs and broad chest.

Their lips parted, and Gohan realized he was cupping her buttocks. His mind was too clouded with lust to feel embarrassed, however, and instead he slid his hands inside her leggings, under her cotton panties and caressed her butt directly. She let out a very… sensual moan, and Gohan felt his trousers tighten, his crotch pressing harder between her thighs.

"Go… G-Gohan…" she sighed in delight, as he lifted his head to nuzzle her neck.

She was grinding against him, rocking her hips back and forth. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He rolled them over and kissed her hard, while grabbing her thighs and pushing them further apart, holding them against the bed. They were grinding harder and deeper, and all too soon the hindrance of their garments became unbearable.

Her shirt and leggings were off in no time, and his dark blue kimono quickly followed. Gohan dived in between her round breasts, his hands going under her bra to feel them better, his thumb flicking her hard nipples; she moaned, her chest heaving. Then, Videl slid her hands into his boxers, and grabbed him.

He let out a gasp, breathing harder than ever. His mind became a fog, his body shook with bolts of ecstasy. A delightful tension was building in the pit of his stomach, becoming increasingly stronger as Videl moved faster and faster. Gohan groaned into her chest, buried his face between her lush breasts.

"Vi… Videl…"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Something was coming, something indescribable and unbelievably powerful. His body trembled and he let out a loud, shaky gasp, short of breath.

Videl slid her hands out of his now damp underwear, and Gohan straightened slightly to look at her, while she licked her white stained fingers in curiosity. He grabbed both her wrists and held them over her head against the mattress, claiming her mouth her avidly.

_You're mine, _he thought drunkenly. _You're mine – all mine. Only mine._

She was on top of him again, their lips still locked as they kissed passionately, hungry for more. As they pulled back, panting heavily, Gohan brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers and stare at her with a soft, peculiar expression – it was like he couldn't believe how lucky he was, that he was really there with her. That this was actually real.

Videl smiled and kissed his lips softly; his hand cupped the side of her face as he responded in kind. A wonderful feeling of bliss washed over the both of them. As they pulled away, Videl snuggled up to his chest, his chin resting on top of her head as they lay there, their bodies in a messy tangle.

The silence was the most comfortable as they stayed like this, basking in the afterglow. It just felt so _right_ to be there, together. It was the most wonderful feeling either of them had ever felt – and to some extent, it was a little scary how fast their feelings for each other were growing and developing.

"We should get going, I guess," whispered Videl, nuzzling his neck, reluctant to pull away.

"A shame," replied Gohan in the same tone, kissing her hair. "I wish we didn't ever have to move."

She chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

Eventually, they pulled apart and proceeded to get dressed. They kept throwing each other playful glances as they did, feeling neither shame nor modesty at their near nudity. It seemed strange, somehow, how completely normal it was to walk around in their underwear in front of one another and not feel the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Shall we?" said Gohan, extending his hand to her. Videl smiled and took it, and he grinned, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

And then, he took off directly through the open balcony door, tearing through the air at breakneck speed. Videl laughed, and Gohan turned her so that her back was to his front, allowing her to fully enjoy the flight.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed in mirth, stretching out her arms like wings as Gohan did a couple loops, before falling down like a rollercoaster; Videl laughed in delight, and the boy felt his chest swell with happiness.

Good gods, he was falling so hard for this girl. How could he be this infatuated with Videl after so little time? How was he going to live without her from now on? The thought that after her flying lessons, they wouldn't be able to see each other every day felt like the end of the world to Gohan.

For now, however, he grinned as the melodic sound of Videl's laughter filled his ears. He was just so happy right now, with her – he didn't want to think of what the future might bring just yet. He wanted to make the most of his time with Videl. He wanted to relish each and every moment he spent with her, as much as possible.

So far, it was looking good.

* * *

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. A broad grin spread across her lips as she looked down, way, way down, at the young man below her. Gohan chuckled, smiling up at her proudly and giving her a thumb up.

She was at least thirty feet above the ground, hovering in mid-air. To think yesterday she had barely managed a few inches. She could hardly believe how much she had improved in only one night. She couldn't be more delighted.

But she couldn't lose focus now. Scrunching her brows, she concentrated her energy and attempted to move about in the air. Ever so slowly and somewhat clumsily, she started to fly ahead, tried to take a turn. The strain was getting harder, but the young fighter kept at it stubbornly, determined to get better.

And then she was falling, fast. Before she could try to focus her_ ki _again, however, a pair of strong arms caught her not a moment later. Gohan carefully kept her close while he safely landed.

"I was about to still myself, you know," she said, frowning slightly. Sure, she knew Gohan was just worried she might get hurt and all, but she could take care of herself just fine. Besides, it wasn't such a short fall that was going to hurt her; even without flying, she could've landed on her feet easily. "You're such a worrywart."

He let her go, scratching the hair at the back of his skull with a slight blush on his face. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"It's alright," Videl said softly, leaning over to snuggle up to his chest. "It's kinda sweet, really." She looked up at him and smiled. "I just gotta make my own mistakes so I can improve, you know?"

"Yeah, I know that… I just," he blushed, "I really just caught you on instinct, to be honest."

Her heart melted. That was so sweet of him… Videl actually felt bad now, even though she knew she was right. Really, how could she be annoyed at Gohan when he was so adorable?

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips – honestly, the boy was just too cute to resist.

"So kissy-kissy stuff and fighting really do mix," piped up a young voice, sounding thoughtful.

They pulled away instantly, blushing brightly in embarrassment as Goten hovered about in the air, cross-legged, and watched them like he'd just made the discovery of the year.

"Go-Goten, since when were you…?" Gohan's voice trailed off and he looked away in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, not seeming to notice the teens' awkwardness. "Are you gonna get married like Mom said, then?" he asked innocently.

Gohan felt like his face was on fire. How could he forget about Goten like that and kiss Videl while he was around? Now, for sure, his mother was going to find out; even if he managed to make the little tyke promise he would keep what he saw a secret, it wouldn't be long before he let it slip out without thinking.

"Goten, can you come over here?" said Videl, waving him over. The little boy flawlessly landed in front of them, and Videl crouched down in front of him, holding his shoulders gently. "Listen, Goten, you have to promise you won't tell anyone that Gohan and I kissed, OK?"

Gohan scratched his cheek. Of course, Videl didn't know Goten well enough to know that her attempt, while it would win them some time, was pretty useless. Goten was sure to talk about it at some point; he was a real blabbering machine.

"OK!" the boy agreed, grinning widely.

"Thank you, Goten," said Videl, before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

Gohan raised his eyebrows at Goten's reaction: he flushed completely and shyly backed away, scratching the back of his head in an all too familiar way.

"Aww… Look, Gohan," said Videl, grinning. "Goten's just like you when you're embarrassed."

And indeed, Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head, unconsciously mirroring Goten. Videl laughed – they were simply the most adorable sight.

"So, um… Anyways," said Gohan, ignoring his burning face. "Goten, go and practice flying some more while I help Videl."

"OK!" he piped up excitedly, his previous embarrassment already forgotten; Gohan envied his childish innocence.

'You two are so adorable," teased Videl, grinning up at him. She chuckled to herself. "Anyways, back to business."

Gohan watched her silently as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her task. Soon enough, she started to hover, higher and higher. Her pigtails were flowing about her pretty face with the wind her_ ki _was creating. Soon, Videl was high in the air and opened her eyes. Smiling to herself, she proceeded to fly about like before, and Gohan reminded himself that he mustn't catch her if she were to fall, this time.

She was making a lot of progress. Of course, now that she was well-rested, unlike yesterday, it was much easier for her to use her_ ki _again. If she'd listened to him the day before and stopped struggling stubbornly when she was out of energy, she wouldn't have been so bummed down and disappointed that she hadn't been able to fly yet.

But then… would he have suggested to take her flying? Would they have ended up kissing somehow, or would she have just left, without anything happening between them?

It was odd how such a tiny detail could change so much. Gohan decided he was glad everything happened the way it did, and that he would never complain about Videl's stubbornness again. After all, if it weren't for that, they wouldn't have been as close as they were now, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

He was flying her home again. The sun was setting, the sky was darkening, and once again, the air was filled with Videl's laughter. Gohan grinned, tightening his arms around her waist, and then he suddenly dived at breathtaking speed, the ocean parting in half as he soared over it. Videl shrieked in delight and excitement, and kept telling him to go faster.

He shot up like a cannonball, did a few loops and then took another dive towards the ocean, before flying upwards again at the last moment. His heart swelled with joy and he closed his eyes for a second, reveling in this wonderful feeling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, and how happy she was making him. He never wanted this feeling to ever go away.

All too soon they reached Satan City, and then got to Videl's home. He landed by the tall gates and let go of Videl; he took both her hands into his, however, not ready to let her go completely.

"Tomorrow at seven?" he said, gazing lovingly into her stunning, gorgeous blue eyes.

"Tomorrow at seven," she repeated, confirming their meeting hour.

They let go and Gohan watched with a pang in his heart as Videl turned away.

"By the way," he said suddenly, causing her to turn again to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"About your hair…" He trailed off, unsure on how to phrase his thought.

"What about it?" she asked, unconsciously playing with her left pigtail.

"Um… Doesn't it bother you?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, when you're flying or fighting, it gets in your way, doesn't it?"

She looked thoughtful, her slender fingers getting tangled up in the dark tendrils. "I guess... It's not that bad, though."

"But wouldn't it be better to have them out of the way?" he went on.

"You mean, like pull it up in a ponytail or something?"

He blinked. "Well, I was actually thinking about getting it cut, but yeah, a ponytail would work, too. It's less drastic as well. I used to wear a low ponytail, too, when I was a kid."

Videl raised her eyebrows, obviously surprised. "You had long hair?"

"Yeah," he said, scratching his short spikes with a smile. "I used to. The spikes were a lot less 'gravity-defying' when my hair was long. It was still a mess though."

She giggled, taking a few steps towards him. "I _have_ to see your photo album."

"Uhh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" he said, thinking of his infamous bowl cut.

"Oh, come on. Surely I can persuade you into showing me, hm?"

Before he could say anything in response, Videl had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to press her lips on his. His mind went blank as he kissed her back deeply, holding her tightly against him. He forgot everything as they lost themselves into the kiss, lingering as much as their breath allowed them.

"So, is that a yes?" she said in a low voice when they pulled away.

"Huh? Um… sure," he said thoughtlessly, not quite sure what he was agreeing to. "No, wait –"

"Nope, it's too late now," she giggled, kissing his cheek. "I'll have a look at your album photo tomorrow, then."

"But, um…" He scratched his hair, at a loss for words. His mind was still pretty foggy from the kiss.

"See you tomorrow," she said, parting from him and walking away.

Gohan watched her, still a bit lost at what just happened. In the end, he chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and then called out, "See you tomorrow, Videl!" just as she was getting to the front door. She turned around and smiled widely, waving at him before getting inside.

He let out a content sigh, and then took off to the darkening sky, his mind and heart filled with the beautiful girl who had stolen his heart.

* * *

The next day, when he went to pick Videl up, she was waiting for him by her window.

"Love the ponytail," he said with a grin, running his fingers in her tied up tendrils.

She beamed at him, and he bent down for soft kiss. "Thanks," she said, a silly smile on her lips.

When he brought her back to Mount Paozu, she didn't start practicing on flying right away like the past couple days. Instead, she excitedly went for his little domed house and said she hoped he didn't forget his promise.

Gohan groaned. Man, he'd been hoping Videl would've let it slide. Well, there was no helping it now. He had no choice. He was going to show Videl his photo album and sit through the inevitable laughs that were sure to follow. At least, he didn't mind watching her laughing. It wouldn't be so bad, right?

He let her inside, and followed her through the front door. It was still pretty early, but his mother was already up and cooking breakfast in the kitchen, so he led Videl there to greet the Son matriarch.

"Good morning, Mom," he said, letting go of Videl's hand to go kiss Chichi on the cheek, like every morning. Videl cracked a smile at that. Gohan was such a momma's boy.

"Good morning sweetie," replied Chichi with an affectionate smile. She noticed Videl on the doorway. "Oh, and hello, Videl. Will you join us for breakfast?"

"Gladly, Mrs. Son. Thank you," she said, taking a few steps inside the kitchen. "Actually, I was wondering where your photo album is? Gohan promised me to show it to me."

Chichi raised her eyebrows, glancing at her son. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," replied Gohan, scratching the black spikes at the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Did Gohan really have long hair as a kid?" asked Videl, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Oh, yes," said Chichi, smiling at the memory. "Especially seven years ago before he got it cut. I think it was something like… four, five years that he'd let it grow? After that cute bowl cut, you wouldn't let me cut your hair again, remember Gohan?"

The teen in question flushed brightly in embarrassment, while Videl raised an eyebrow at him, obviously even more excited to have a look at his album photo. He nodded his head in reply.

"The photo album is in the bookcase in the living room, I think," said Chichi. "Why don't you show Videl where it is, Gohan?"

With a resigned sigh, Gohan nodded and followed Videl out of the kitchen and in the living room. Before he could go towards the neatly arranged bookcase, however, Videl rushed to it and quickly found the heavy album she'd been looking for. He slumped on the couch and Videl sat down next to him.

"Don't laugh too hard, OK?" he requested, making Videl chuckle. She quickly made sure they were alone with a look around them, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You worry too much, Gohan."

He sighed again, and nervously watched her as she opened the photo album. The first page had a photo of his parents at their wedding.

"Wow, you mom look so beautiful," said Videl quietly. Her forefinger touched the man on the picture. "You look a lot like your dad."

"Goten looks a lot more like him though," he said, smiling softly.

"I guess," she agreed, nodding her head.

Ever so slowly, they moved closer on the couch, leaning into each other, while Videl turned the pages. He moved his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to him, while she stumbled upon a photo of Gohan as baby. She cooed in admiration.

"You were so friggin' _cute_," she said. "Gosh, makes me want to have a baby as adorably cute as you were."

Gohan's face turned completely crimson. "Um, thanks?"

She chuckled, turned another page. More photos of him as a toddlers, and of him with his parents followed. His mother used to take a lot of photos, and up until he was four years old, countless shots of him and his father filled the pages, while only a few were of his mother.

"Long hair looked really cute on you," she commented, giggling.

And then suddenly, he was five and a half with a bowl cut, posing next to a green skinned kid known as Dende. Gohan cringed slightly, berating himself for not having taken out the questionable photos out of the family album.

"Who is that kid?" she said, frowning slightly as she pointed at Dende.

"A childhood friend," Gohan said truthfully, hoping he wouldn't need to explain further. Lying to her was the last thing he wanted to do.

Luckily, Videl didn't ask anything else, although she looked thoughtful as her gaze lingered on the cute little Namekian.

"Because of that cut I didn't let my mom cut my hair anymore. It got really really long," he explained, hoping to distract her from the green alien.

"But it suited you," she said, smiling slightly. "Bowl cuts look cute on kids anyway."

She turned another page. More pictures of his growing hair. Gohan became suddenly anxious, however, as he realized there might be some photos with him as a Super Saiyan in that album.

"Breakfast is ready!" called out Chichi, solving his problem just like that.

Videl closed the heavy book. "Well, I don't see why you were so reluctant to show me this album. You were adorable as a kid. And I didn't laugh, did I?"

Gohan smiled and bent down to kiss her lips. A loud gasp interrupted them, and both teens pulled apart in an instant, standing up in a flash and turning away from each other. But the damage was done: Chichi was standing on the doorway with a look of astonishment. Then she grinned widely and called them for breakfast again. A bout of giggles followed, and Gohan and Videl looked at each other with awkward smiles.

"Well, at least she's happy about it," commented Gohan, scratching his hair behind his ear.

"My dad would've totally freaked out," said Videl, chuckling. "And he would've challenged you to a fight."

"Good thing I can defend myself then, huh?" smiled Gohan, reaching out to hold her hand. He was actually pretty glad he didn't have to worry about being seen anymore, to tell the truth.

In the end, Goten wasn't the one to have slipped up, he mused in amusement.

* * *

Videl laughed in delight. She could finally move about in the sky! Yes, it was still a little clumsy, but after only three days she was already able to fly. She couldn't be more excited about her progress.

She was quite high up in the sky, and flew towards the tall trees, shouting out to Gohan that she was going for a round. She tried to fly faster, and used the trees to practice her reflexes by avoiding them. Grinning from ear to ear, Videl went higher and higher, breathing in the fresh air. The more she got higher, however, the harder it was becoming to breathe, and Videl realized too late that she'd flown too high and was suddenly dizzy with the lack of oxygen.

She started falling to the ground, colliding with the trees' branches on her way down. She tried to focus, tried to still herself, but she was out of energy and was falling fast. As she hit another tree, she reached out to grab its branch; it wasn't strong enough and broke, however, and Videl started to fall again, trying to grab anything around her to stop her fall.

At last, her fall came to an abrupt stop and she finally managed to climb on a steady branch, panting hard. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Man, that was close.

Her body ached all over. She had quite a few bruises, and parts of her outfit was torn here and there. But she was well, and she was glad. That was way too close; she needed to be more careful.

"Videl!" called out Gohan's panicked voice. "Videl, where are you?"

"Videeeeeeeel~!" another, younger voice called out. "Viiiiiiiiiddddeeeeeeeeeelllll!"

Videl sighed, feeling bad to have made the Son boys worried. She considered to climb down and meet with them on the ground, but she felt too drained to undertake such a tricky climb. So she called out to them.

"I'm fine!" she shouted. "Over here!"

She heard some rustling around her and Gohan appeared out of mingle of leaves and branches.

"Oh, thank god," he whispered in relief. He then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, still hovering between the trees. "I was so worried… If anything were to happen to you I—"

"I'm fine, really," she said softly, touching his cheek. "Just a bit sore, is all. Nothing to worry about."

"I-I felt your energy drop abruptly. I thought you were… I thought you…"

He kissed her then. He kissed her hard, held her tightly against him. He kissed her desperately, helplessly, passionately. And Videl melted completely, overwhelmed by the feelings washing over her through this one kiss.

He pulled back slightly, their heavy breathing mingling as he let his forehead touch her own. "I can't lose you, Videl," he breathed out. "You're too precious, too important to me. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try," she said quietly, cracking a smile.

"I mean it, Videl," he said, pressing on. "I couldn't deal with it if I ever lost you."

She closed her eyes, feeling a wonderful sensation swell in her heart. Never had Videl felt so… treasured. So… loved.

"I won't," she whispered. "I promise."

He kissed her again, one hand cupping her cheek while the other was tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her safely close to him.

* * *

Gohan watched Videl fly about with a proud smile. Yet he was a little sad, because today she'd finally mastered the art of flying. It'd only taken her ten days in all, too. That girl sure was something.

She landed in front of him, grinning widely up at him in pride and glee. He was happy for her, he truly was, and he hugged her as he congratulated her.

"I'm so proud of you, Videl," he said to her ear, tightening his arms around her.

"I had a good teacher," she said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

God, he was going to miss her so much. How was he going to get by if he couldn't see her every day? What was he to do without her? He wished she could just stay with him, but that was hardly conceivable. She had to go back to her father, and he needed to come to terms with it. And besides, he could always fly over to Satan City and visit her. Sure, he had a lot of training to do but a couple hours a day wouldn't be so bad, right? He just couldn't stand the mere idea of not seeing Videl every day.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he breathed out, planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Don't be silly, we'll still see each other," she giggled, pulling back slightly to look up at him. "We'll make time."

"We better," he said, smiling sadly. He bent down and captured her lips, kissing her deeply as he reveled on this wonderful feeling. "I'll miss this so much…" he whispered against her lips.

She giggled again, kissing him back eagerly. "Tell you what," she said in between kisses. "I'll come over at least twice a week, and you can come visit me whenever you want. We'll manage."

"But we both…" Another kiss. "Need to focus on training…" Another kiss. "For the tournament."

"I know," she said, sighing in content as their foreheads touched. "We'll call each other, too."

"I feel like you're moving on another planet," he joked, even though it was actually how he felt. She laughed softly.

"I'll still come visit whenever I can," she said. "I have the best spaceship in the universe."

He pulled back slightly and cupped her face, looking deeply in her eyes. Videl smiled at him.

"Is it too soon to… to tell you…" He paused, looking hesitant.

"To tell me?" she repeated, encouraging him to keep going.

"That I love you," he blurted out in a whisper. He stroked her cheeks softly. "I love you, Videl."

Her lips broke into a wide, happy grin, and she grabbed his face to pull him down to her and kiss him.

"I love you, too," she whispered against his lips.

He took her flying again on this last day, even though Videl was now perfectly capable to fly home by herself. She did promise him she'd still let him take her flying, and she was more than delighted to fly with him. Nothing could compare with how it felt to be flying in Gohan's arms.

* * *

Two weeks later, Gohan hadn't seen Videl since her last day of flying lessons. They called each other every day, but unfortunately, when Mr. Satan found out that Videl had skipped ten days of school he had not been happy. She was grounded until the tournament, being only allowed to come and go to school and train in their personal gym. Her father even hired a few bodyguards to keep a close watch on her.

"I swear he's being paranoid," she complained, holding the receiver against her ear.

"Well, is he really?" teased Gohan. "I mean, you've been going to see a boy you've repeatedly made out with."

"That's not the point!" retorted Videl, blushing madly. Good thing Gohan couldn't see it. "He's got professionals to watch over me! I bet they think I'm in some kind of danger or something like that. Ha, I'd like to see their faces when they learn I'm only _grounded_."

"Well look at the bright side," said Gohan, and she could just see him grinning, on the other side of the line.

"Which is?"

"He doesn't know that you've been with me."

Videl made a pause, and then chuckled. "I guess you're right. It would've been so much worse if he knew."

"How's your training coming along? Have you been practicing flying?" asked Gohan, changing topics.

"Not really… I'm not sure I can outfly their jet copters, and I can't really take off flying with those men watching my every move."

"Want me to come and kidnap you?" He actually sounded serious. Videl giggled.

"As tempting as it sounds, my dad would cause a riot if I'm missing."

"Aw, that's too bad." He sighed. "I miss you so much," he whispered.

"I miss you too."

"I'm not one to judge people, but I gotta say, your dad sucks."

Videl burst out laughing, and on the other end of the line Gohan grinned.

* * *

Gohan glanced at his bedside clock, and let out a sigh. The tournament was only a week away, but it seemed like an eternity. He just couldn't find sleep anymore; he barely had any shuteye the past weeks. He missed Videl too much.

He let out another sigh. It was just one more week, he told himself. In a week, he would finally see Videl at the tournament. And he hoped he got to fight her father; the man deserved nothing less for putting them through this.

Besides, when he beat Mr. Satan, he could legitimately and publicly date Videl. He grinned to himself, the thought of going out with the girl he loved lulling him to sleep.

He was dozing on and off when a knocking sound brought him back. He blinked his eyes open.

_Knock, knock, knock._

It came from the window, he realized, and Gohan sat up to look what it was. His face broke into a wide grin and he rushed to open the window, pulling Videl into a tight hug.

"I sneaked out," she explained, letting out a content sigh as she hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you did," he whispered, basking into the feel of her, pressed all against him. God, he'd missed her way too much. "Let's get away. Can't risk waking up Goten."

She glanced inside at his sleeping brother and grinned. Goten was talking about food in his sleep, like usual, which was quite an adorable sight.

Keeping her in his arms, he flew out of the window and kept flying, breaking through the night sky at breathtaking speed.

"I've missed this so much!" she shouted in excitement, as they flew over deserted land.

"I missed _you_ more!" retorted Gohan, grinning down at her. He stopped in mid-air when Videl pulled him for a kiss.

God, how did he manage to survive _three_ _whole weeks_ without her delicious lips?

* * *

They were sitting on top of a tall cliff, snuggling up against each other and watching the beautiful view nature was offering. The sky was filled with countless stars, shining brightly over the mountain. In the city they were barely visible because of all the lights. There was not a cloud in the night sky, and the moon shone brightly over them, lighting the trees and meadows below them.

"I knew I should've just kidnapped you," said Gohan, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, I should've just let you," she replied, smiling up at him.

His eyes softened. He cupped her cheek, and gently pushed her back until she lay down, hovering above her and gazing into her gorgeous, breathtaking blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to meet his lips. Gohan kissed her back gently, taking his time tasting all of her. Videl's arms tightened around his neck, and her legs moved to close around his hips, pressing his rock hard body closer to her.

"I can't get enough of you, Gohan," she breathed out against his lips, her chest heaving in and out deeply.

She was only wearing a night shirt over her underwear, and as for Gohan, he was only clad in a pair of boxers. Their naked skin pressed together, and it felt so amazing.

Videl gave him a meaningful look, and Gohan's throat tightened. Then she was kissing him again. Her hands slid down slowly along his back, making him shiver at her feather-like touch, and he kissed her harder. She reached his sides, and kept inching down. Then, she took the hem of his boxers between her fingers, and proceeded to pull it down.

He broke the kiss and looked at her intensely, panting heavily. His hands slid under her shirt, and she raised her arms to help him take it off. He swallowed, his eyes unable to look away as she then reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

"Are… Are you sure?" he uttered out, having more and more trouble breathing. Her bra slid off her body and he stared, his mouth dry with anticipation.

"Do I look hesitant to you?" she said rhetorically, smirking up at him as her naked breasts stood proudly before his eyes, the gravity seeming to have little effect on them.

He tore his eyes from her chest and looked back at her anxiously. "I don't have a condom."

She smiled sweetly and reached for her night shirt, taking out a small item from its front pocket. "I do. Had a feeling this might happen."

She rolled them over, straddling his thighs, and pulled down his boxers completely, letting him kicking them off. His erection looked quite ready, and Videl stared in wonder. She took out the condom of its wrapping, pinched the top, and slowly rolled it down his hard member. Gohan let out a groan, breathing hard.

She bent over to kiss him, and Gohan rolled them over again, ending up on top. He moved his lips to her neck, trailing hot, burning kisses on every inch of her skin as he kept going lower. Videl let out a surprised cry when his mouth sucked on her left nipple, and then moaned in delight.

While Gohan busied himself on her breasts, both suckling and groping them, Videl blindly reached out, and grabbed his length. Gohan let out a low growl, burying his face between her soft breasts, grabbing both of them into his hands and pressing them together.

"Take me," she breathed out, unable to hold it any longer. "Now."

He lifted his head and kissed her hard, one hand leaving her chest to lead his throbbing erection between her thighs.

Her whimper of pain was muffled by his lips. Gohan stilled himself, pulling away from the kiss to plant his lips on her cheek, on her forehead, on her nose, on her closed lids.

"I love you so much," he whispered breathlessly. He let out a shaky breath as he felt her inner walls tightening around him.

"I love you, too, Gohan," she said in the same tone, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pressed his lips on hers, and started moving. He was as gentle as he could be, slowly pulling out then thrusting in, in and out, in and out. He watched her carefully as he kept his slow pace, willing himself to control his urge to push himself deeper, harder, faster… He loved her more than his own needs, and he felt bad enough that she was the only one in pain.

But then her face relaxed and her hips started to meet his movements. Her moans were of pleasure and delight, and she whispered to his ear, "Gohan… Don't stop."

He nuzzled her neck, grabbed her thigh to part her legs further and picked up his pace, the delectable tension building up increasingly more. He groaned against her skin, used his other hand to fondle with her breast while his hips rocked back and forth, going faster and harder with each thrust.

"Gah… Videl… Ha… Ha…" he panted, his teeth grazing her neck.

"Gohan… Gohan…" she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed her body all against his, meeting his thrust eagerly.

He kissed her avidly, passionately. He pinched her nipple, flicked it with his thumb, muffling her cries of delight with his mouth, while his other hand moved to her buttock, guiding her to meet him with each movement.

It was coming. Something was building up and was becoming more and more intense, threatening to take over him any moment. Gohan detached from the kiss and watched Videl intently, sweat tickling down their bodies as he all but pounded her. Her nails dug into his back. She cried out his name, buried her head in the crook of his neck. Yet he kept going, not slowly down, feeling her inner wall pulsate and tremble around his throbbing member.

And then he felt it. His body shook and something came out; an explosion of pleasure took over him. His vision blurred, and he shivered violently, completely breathless.

He pulled out and l ay on his back, holding Videl close against him. He kissed her hair, his head still dizzy and foggy. They lay there, cuddling on the grass, exchanging kisses and sweet words. Soon, they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, with not a care in the world.

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky when Gohan woke up. He blinked, a little confused as to where he was, and then his gaze fell onto the stunning young woman snuggled up to him, and he smiled at the lovely sight.

Their clothes were lying about. Luckily, the wind hadn't been strong enough to blow them away last night.

Last night…

A silly grin curled his lips. Gohan felt like the luckiest person in the world. How, indeed, could he be so blessed? Meeting a girl like Videl, falling deeply in love with her, and being loved back even. He honestly couldn't ask for more. She was all he needed, all he ever wanted. She was his treasure.

He watched with a smile as she woke up, and met his gaze lazily. She returned his smile and snuggled closer against his chest.

"Good morning," he said, playing with her long raven locks.

"'Morning," she said back, sighing in content.

They didn't say anything else. They didn't need to. The silence was nice and comfortable, as the fresh morning breeze grazed their naked skin.

"You know," Videl said softly. "I didn't think I would say that, but this is actually better than flying."

He nuzzled her neck, breathing deeply in her intoxicating scent. "I agree."

"The sex, I meant."

Gohan laughed heartily, tightening his hold around her. "Oh, Videl," he chuckled, pressing his forehead on her own. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I thought you showed me last night?" she teased, and he blushed slightly.

"That was only the tip of the iceberg."

She giggled, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well, you have a lifetime to show me, then."

His heart picked up at her implication. He stroked her cheek, gazing upon her lovingly.

"If only forever was long enough," he whispered.

Videl smirked and gave him another kiss. "Tell me about it."


End file.
